GOAL: To decrease the morbidity and mortality of cancer in Wisconsin. OBJECTIVES: 1. Planning and Legislation. To develop a comprehensive plan for control of cancer in Wisconsin and a strategy for its enactment into formal legislation. 2. Epidemiology and Evaluation. To further develop and maintain a strong WCCC Biometry component to aid in the planning, implementation and evaluation of Wisconsin cancer control programs. 3. Public Information and Education. To develop and promote needed programs to inform the public about cancer. 4. Professional Information and Education. To conduct necessary and evaluable programs to inform and educate health professionals about cancer. 5. Prevention and Early Detection. To promote optimal practices in cancer prevention and early detection. 6. Diagnosis and Treatment. To organize regional, cooperative, site-oriented programs, networks and task forces dedicated to improving the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. 7. Rehabilitation and Continuing Care. By demonstration, to inform the public and professional communities in Wisconsin about effective rehabilitation and continuing care possibilities and practices for cancer patients. 8. New Projects Development. To catalyze, encourage and support the development of new ideas in cancer control.